


Building Love

by morganaDW (morgana07)



Series: Building Trust Series [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Bottom Jared, First Time, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Other: See Story Notes, Past Abuse, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgana07/pseuds/morganaDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's about to make his debut pitching in the majors but it's away from home, away from Jensen. He's nervous and recalls a night that always makes him feel better while waiting for the rain to stop.</p><p>As he recalls his first night with Jensen, will he be surprised to learn that he's not as alone as he thinks?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Building Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Judyann722](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judyann722/gifts).



> Note: This is the sequel to Building Trust that I said would be coming and I didn't even make you wait.
> 
> Warnings: Language and the usual explicit content warning gets attached to this one as yes, they will be hot stuff.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Building Love**

“You nervous?” the man dressed in the catcher’s gear asked as he caught the casually tossed ball before tossing it back, helping to warm up the very pale young man who was only moments away from his major league debut. “It’s fine to be nervous. I’m sure even the big names were nervous on their first start.”

“You think Clemons was nervous?” the nervous young pitcher asked, trying to block out the noise of the large crowd in the stadium that was so not Minute Maid Park in Houston, Texas where he’d hoped this day would happen but fate and another pitcher’s injured shoulder had worked against him there.

Now Jared Padalecki was making his debut pitching for the Houston team in an away game against the Mets in New York. Far away from Houston and the man he loved whose business hadn’t allowed for Jensen to make the sudden trip.

“I wasn’t even born when Clemons made his debut, Jare,” the catcher laughed, standing to push his mask up to look and see the mild rain was finally letting up which would mean soon they’d start prepping the field. “Go down and get some water, try to relax and find that place inside that lets you pitch fastballs hard enough to blow past some of the biggest bats Houston has and that got you signed without even having to spend more than a month in the minors. It’ll all be good. You’ll see.”

“Thanks, Joel,” Jared nodded to the rookie catcher that was often his roommate on the road.

It had been such a wild and crazy ride this past year and half. As Jared headed down to stay out of the dwindling rain and calm his nerves he thought back to how it started and where it led.

It seemed like a lifetime ago that he’d been in a relationship that he thought was real. A relationship that had him being abused nearly every day for almost four years. A relationship that could’ve killed him…if it hadn’t been for Jensen.

Jensen Ackles. Jared smiled as he sat on the bench to reach into a bag he kept in whatever locker he ever got to see the brilliant green eyes of the man that hadn’t only saved him from Justin’s abuse but had quickly become much more than just his physical therapist.

Jared had gone to him for help getting his right shoulder back into shape after Justin had broken it during an especially violent temper flare that led to Jared being beaten severally.

He’d still been in denial about the abuse. He believed Justin loved him and that he was clumsy and stupid just like the rich, handsome Justin Hartley had told him since senior year in High School. Jared hadn’t considered they were lies or that he was being used until meeting Jensen and he began to see that not everyone looked or talked to him like he was stupid.

It had been Jensen that Jared had called the night when Justin’s abuse reached the highest level it ever had and he hadn’t just beat or pushed him around physically or emotionally but he’d also forced himself on him sexually after admitting to using the then 22 year old for sex and fun.

It had been Jensen that had been willing to face down the rich and powerful Hartley family for Jared, with Jared as he proved that he wasn’t a punching bag or a rug to be walked on any longer and it had been Jensen that helped and supported him as he healed and grew from a shy battered boy who believed he was useless to someone who had been accepted to a prestigious college and was now about to make his debut pitching for a Major League ball team.

As Jared reached for a bottle of water he knew it had been Jensen who had taught him what real love was like and how it could be when he made love to him the night that the scout for the Astros had approached them in the parking lot of the softball field to offer him a tryout shot with the team.

Despite all the changes in his life, the ups and downs to Jared, it would be that night once they’d gotten home that still rang out in his mind as the turning point; the point where he began to believe he could really love and be loved without also being belittled and hurt.

On days or times when Jared got nervous or began to doubt himself or his choices he always thought back to that night…like he did now…

** 18-months earlier, Houston, Texas: **

The ride from the field to Jensen’s house was quick considering Jared was bouncing between boyish excitement about having a shot to pitch in front of his hometown ball team and shyly offering little kisses to his boyfriend’s rugged jaw and down his neck while his fingers were innocently rubbing along Jensen’s tense muscles.

By the time the older man pulled into the garage next to the house Jensen swore he’d explode if he didn’t get his hands on the boy sitting next to him soon but he struggled to settle down. He knew that Jared’s sexual experiences probably hadn’t been all that great and he wanted more for their first time…if he could get them into the house before he let anything happen.

“I’ll let Rex outside and feed him while you go take a shower,” he hid his smile at the soft sound of dislike Jared offered at that plan but Jensen knew he needed to put at least 10 minutes of calm down time between them of else he’d take Jared on the kitchen table. “Then do you want cold pizza in bed or…”

Despite the months of healing and learning to be more outgoing and that he wouldn’t be hurt or told he was stupid if he made an off the wall suggestion Jared was still often quiet. He was just fully coming out of his shell even around Jensen so it still surprised the older man when Jared got brave enough to take charge of something he wanted.

Right then what Jared wanted was pretty clear when Jensen found himself pushed into the kitchen and up against a counter with Jared’s impatient hands trying to explore while also blindly greeting the happy to see them Rex. “Want you in bed and cold pizza…maybe for breakfast,” he muttered, body humming with nerves and want. “Please Jen. You said we could and…mmm,” he moaned into the kiss that cut off his words.

“Yeah, I did and yeah, we will,” Jensen refused the images of Jared’s hard body spread on one of the counters or a table or any other place that would serve right about then, letting his fingers slid around to move up and under Jared’s T-shirt to run them up his chest. “You know I’ve said from the night I told you that I loved you that we’d take this step when you felt ready. I also know that your experience is probably still a little off from what he did to you so I’m trying, really trying to take this slow which you are not making easy,” he was quick to catch Jared’s jaw to lift it up so he could be sure he knew that Jensen wasn’t complaining.

“I want you so damn much that this will happen too fast if I don’t calm down. That’s why I suggested you go take a shower while I care for this rascal and then…” Jensen paused to offer a slow smile, leaning to place his lips next to Jared’s ear to add in a whisper. “And then I’ll show you how you were meant to be loved.”

Jared shivered from both the hot breath in his ear and the thoughts flying through his brain of that comment, nodding blindly. “Sex and cold pizza,” he gasped as Jensen’s teeth raked down the side of his neck along with hot lips that served to further heat his blood.

“I love how single minded you can be during this,” Jensen chuckled, pulling back with a lot of willpower to run his fingers back through Jared’s hair and saw how wide and dark his eyes were already. “One of these times I’ll give you sex with food but…we’ll build up to that slowly or you might just kill me.”

“Chocolate sauce and whipped cream,” Jared’s smile was full as he thought of that, feeling his cock harden even more in his jeans at the image of Jensen licking chocolate and whipped cream off of him or vice versa if Jared ever worked up the guts to be that bold.

“Yeah, you will definitely kill me,” Jensen laughed, giving another heated kiss before nudging Jared out of the kitchen. “Go shower, Jay. I’ll be up in a few minutes.”

Jared felt too on edge to shower but he did, allowing the hot water to soothe his sore shoulders and arms while also letting it calm him down. He’d wanted this moment with Jensen for months but understood the need to wait. He didn’t have Jensen’s knowledge as his only serious partner had been Justin and he was still afraid to bring back those memories or think about what sex might be like with Jensen in comparison.

In the six months since breaking away from his abuser of a boyfriend Jared had gone to see a therapist at the recommendation of both Jensen and Dr. Sam Ferris as both knew he needed someone not closely tied to him to talk to about his life and his thoughts.

Dr. Collins was a quirky type of man who was friendly, easy going but also blunt when he needed to be. He listened to Jared, let him vent when he needed to. He left him alone on topics that were still too raw but also could give a swift kick to the pants if he thought the younger man was wallowing in guilt over things that hadn’t been his fault and told him to start looking at his life and Jensen with new eyes.

After that Jared did and he saw how different things were to how they had been before and he let himself begin to welcome the new ways his life was changing now that he was free; learning to be his own man.

He stepped from the shower to grab a towel to wrap around his waist, shivering as the rough towel touched his still interested cock and fought the need to touch himself as he began to towel dry his hair. Jared stepped out of the bathroom to gasp at the chill of the bedroom compared to the steamy hot bathroom when suddenly he forgot about that as strong hands were on his arms and Jared felt his back hit the wall and was instantly lost to the heated kiss that claimed his mouth.

“God, I often forget how damn hot you are until I see you like this,” Jensen muttered between the kisses he peppered over Jared’s face, down his neck to find the one spot he knew would make the young man react the most if he sucked onto it and wasn’t disappointed the moment Jared’s hands went to his hips with a moan of pleasure. “Like that, Jay?”

“Uh-huh,” Jared’s ability to form words was slowly vanishing, fingers digging into soft denim to blearily realize his boyfriend was still dressed in his jeans. “Ummm, doesn’t this work better if we’re both…y’know…naked?” he asked, biting his lip when he felt Jensen shift enough that a denim covered knee slipped between his legs to rub against his cock and the younger man was certain he wasn’t going to last.

In some ways this surprised Jared because in all the times Justin had sex with him he almost never felt anything this intense. Hell, there’d been times he hadn’t even gotten that hard even though he knew he should’ve felt more than he had…like he was right now as Jensen sucked marks over his neck while his fingers stroked and touched his still damp chest. “Jen?”

“Probably,” Jensen agreed, lifting his eyes to wink before giving a gentle pull to move Jared away from the wall and toward the king sized bed. “But if I was naked already, this would be over real quick and I still have to get you ready.”

“Ready for what?” Jared asked on a breathless laugh when fingers lightly pushed against his chest to send him back on the bed with a bounce. He had to blink and shove his hair out of his face only to blink as he quickly realized that somewhere in that bounce he’d lost his towel and was now fully naked on a bed with deep intense green eyes staring at him with a lust and need that made him shudder.

Jared had never had anyone look at him like that before and that did make him a little more nervous than he had been. He knew about sex. He hadn’t been a virgin since he was 16 and another kid at one of his foster homes had taken that from him. Sex with Justin hadn’t been roses and sunshine either as that had usually been fast, hard and more often than not painful but no matter how many whispered words Justin had given him there had never been the look of love, lust, care and need that he could see from Jensen now.

“The very fact that you’re asking me that makes me wish I’d gotten to bloody that asshole’s face at least once,” Jensen managed to keep the flash of anger at how Jared had been treated before off his face, kneeling on the bed. “Did you ever enjoy sex with Hartley, Jared?” he asked as he leaned over to grab something out of the nightstand. “Was it ever good for you?”

“Umm, should it have been?” Jared pushed up to his elbows to see that little muscle on Jensen’s face twitch like it did when something annoyed him. “I mean…he always got off. Once it stopped hurting and if I felt like it I’d jerk off in the shower or…y’know Dr. Sam would probably tell you to stop gritting your teeth like that, Jensen,” he started to sit up only to be pushed back as Jensen moved to straddle his hips and he nearly forgot what they were talking about as his ever hardening cock reminded him that maybe Jensen in jeans was a good thing since the rough fabric rubbed against it; causing drops of precome to begin to drip more steadily.

“She’d also tell me not to risk a cell by punching your ex in the goddamn face the moment he’s let out but I am very highly considering that idea the more I realize how badly he treated you,” Jensen returned but slowly let the tension ease off to give the now confused boy a soft smile, slowly touching his cheek. “Jay, sex isn’t supposed to hurt every single time and it’s also not supposed to just give pleasure to one partner. Please tell me the asshole used lube or something.”

Jared’s brow wrinkled, not fully understanding Jensen’s comments or his question. “Isn’t that something they do to cars?” he asked shyly, feeling his cheeks burn and starting to look away only to have Jensen catch his face to tip it back up to meet his gaze; chest tightening at the look of passion and gentleness he saw there instead of mocking or laughter.

“God, I love you so much,” Jensen leaned forward to kiss Jared softly, this time keeping the heat back to reassure him that it would be alright. “I promise to make this good for you, Jay,” he whispered into the kiss, cautious when he finally let his tongue slip out to gently lick over soft lips to feel then part on a gasp of surprise but went no further than just letting Jared adjust to feeling his tongue ghosting over his lips. “I can’t promise no pain at all but I will try my best to make it good so you won’t notice it for long.”

“Jen, I’m fine. I just wanna feel you,” Jared arched up when those hot lips moved down to close over a rock hard nipple to begin to roll it around with his tongue. “Oh! Oh my God! Is it fair to tease me like this?”

“Oh, I’m not teasing, babe,” Jensen’s voice was dropping lower as his body began to react more, glad he’d undone the button and zipper on his jeans because they were starting to become uncomfortable as his cock pressed against tight material. “This is called foreplay. What we did in the car was teasing but mainly it was teasing me. Now as soon as I kiss my way down this hot body I’m going to roll you over and show you something else that’s probably new for you.”

Jared was starting to think this whole night would be new since nothing Jensen was doing was like he was used to or had done. He started to say that when he swore his eyes rolled back at the feel of Jensen’s hot plush lips placing a kiss to the base of his cock and he nearly jumped right off the bed with a startled yelp of pleasure. “What…why’d you…”

He’d been nearly as stunned as the first time Jensen had slid off the sofa one evening while they’d been watching TV to unzip his jeans and take his cock in his mouth to suck him off as he was right this second since he didn’t think they were doing that right then but wouldn’t complain as his cock certainly liked the attention.

“Because I love watching your face when I do something so simple as that,” Jensen stretched up to find Jared’s lips again, enjoying the sounds the boy made when they kissed. “Now, roll over for me and…no rubbing yourself off on the bed either,” he gave a playful kiss the back of Jared’s neck as he rolled over quickly and got to his knees to present an ass that Jensen chewed on his lip to keep from groaning at just the sight. “Have I told you lately how hot and gorgeous you are?” he asked in a tone that was huskier than his normal one, willing his hand to be steady as he rubbed it against a slightly shaking thigh as Jared’s nerves began to come back.

“You really do think I am, don’t you?” it still stunned Jared that anyone thought he was good looking. He still blushed when he went to the clinic with Jensen and Danneel or Gen winked at him or flirted.

“Jared, do you remember the first day we met and I stopped in mid-introduction?” Jensen grinned at the nod while flipping open the cap of the bottle in his hand. “I thought you were drop dead gorgeous from that moment and I also was telling myself you were my patient so I could not seduce you away from the asshole.”

“You didn’t,” Jared shivered under Jensen’s hand, crossing his arms so he could rest his head on them while trying to see what his boyfriend was up to. “You were just…nice to me. You…cared and I think I always knew that but was just too…mmhm,” his words were cut off by a hot kiss, his head pulled back by fingers curling in his long hair; both making him groan with want.

“You are not stupid and I want you to stop putting yourself down,” Jensen told him firmly, lips moving over the shell of Jared’s ear before taking the soft flesh at the earlobe between his teeth and heard the moan. “You believed him, Jay. You wanted to believe him and up until that night you didn’t know or have any reason to not believe him. Now you’re free and can finally have everything you always should have had. Now you can just lie here and let me do this for you.”

Jared gasped as something cold was squirted along the crease of his ass. “Do…do what?” he asked, trying to see but laughed when Jensen clucked his tongue at him and knew he was being impatient but he was curious about what the hell was happening behind him since it was his ass in question. “Jensen?”

“Make love to you,” Jensen pressed a kiss to a scar that was still on Jared’s back from a year or so ago. “Once I prep you enough.”

“Prep?” Jared knew he should probably know all of this but had clearly missed out on a lot with Justin. “Prep what?”

“You. For me,” Jensen was once again reminded of just how innocent Jared was despite being in an obviously one-sided relationship for four years. “Jared? Is that why it hurt every time you had sex with Hartley? Didn’t he do anything to prepare you for him?”

“Well he didn’t do anything like you’re doing,” Jared shivered as the chill of whatever had been squirted on him slowly warmed. He tensed subtly at the first feel of a fingertip sliding over that crease to begin to rub gently around the rim of his hole as if testing. “Justin wasn’t always big on…well anything that kept him from getting off quickly,” he admitted, relaxing slowly as the sudden pressure increased but then began to ease away. “That feels good,” he blushed on the admission.

“Just relax for me, babe,” Jensen closed his eyes to try to settle himself down from the need to take more the second he eased just the first inch of his index finger up past Jared’s rim only to feel it sheathed in tight hot heat of a body that was so tight it made him weep for the pain this young man must have endured so many times. “This’ll be good.”

“Everything I do with you is good, Jen,” Jared turned his head to meet Jensen’s kiss, getting bolder at returning them. He was soon lost in the heat of the kiss, the feel of Jensen’s tongue slipping inside his mouth to explore and tease. Those feelings distracted him from the finger that was slowly slipping in and out, rubbing against tight inner muscles until the first ring of muscle relaxed to allow the finger to slip up further. “Oh!”

Jensen was fighting his body’s need with the need to show Jared that sex didn’t have to hurt him a lot but it wasn’t easy. It wasn’t made easier because Jared was not quiet or still and just the soft moans and little whispers were enough to turn Jensen on more than he already was.

“God, you are so damn tight, Jay,” he whispered, sliding his lips back to nuzzle the spot just under Jared’s ear because he’d learned quite on accident that the kid was especially sensitive right there. “I’m not sure how far I can drag this out this time.”

“Huh? How long is sex supposed to last?” Jared wanted to know, hips starting to move back on the finger that had now passed through the last ring of muscle when it slipped up more until hitting something that the younger man swore made lights pop in front of his eyes and almost had him jumping off the bed as he cried out in surprise. “Whoa! What the…what was that?”

He heard Jensen’s laugh, hot breath against his ear when he pressed a kiss to his temple when the touch came again and this time Jared knew he almost came if it hadn’t been for fingers squeezing the base of his cock until he regained some control.

“Hot, tight and so damn sensitive,” Jensen chuckled, loving to watch Jared like this even if he knew the moment his own jeans came off that this probably wouldn’t take long. “And what you just felt was my finger hitting your prostate. And yes, it was supposed to feel that way and it will feel so much better when it’s something other than my finger touching it.”

Jared was still gasping, trying to slow his heart down and also to get his cock back until control since he didn’t want to come too soon and ruin all this building up to…whatever Jensen had planned. “Then get in me so I can feel _that_ ,” he urged, groaning and arching back at the touch of fingers rolling his nipple between them. “Jensen!”

“Soon, baby,” Jensen had been working two fingers up inside Jared and had gotten to the point where he could scissor them with only a little tension but he also knew no amount of stretching was going to keep this from happening without some pain for his boyfriend; Jared was just too damn tight. “Just relax and tell me if anything hurts.”

Jared could have told him that no amount pain from this night would ever be like his first time or some of the nights with Justin, especially the last one, but he didn’t want to distract Jensen so he stayed quiet…or as quiet as he could considering he’d never felt anything like what he was right then.

“Oh my God,” he groaned, fingers digging into where he’d crossed them on his arms. There was a sudden pressure but like before it slowly backed off to give him pleasure. “Jen?” he managed to uncross his eyes to open them to glance over his shoulder to see the concentration on Jensen’s face. “This will end with you inside me, right?”

“Oh yeah,” Jensen murmured, kissing his neck before slowly working his lips down Jared’s spine to the small of his back. He worked three fingers until they were able to move loosely but still accepted it would be tight. “Jay, you’re still tight so it will probably still hurt,” he told him, rubbing a hand over a tight thigh as Jared nodded. “Just try to relax for me and I’ll go slow until you’re adjusted to me.”

By this point Jared’s nerves and his need to have Jensen was stretched to the breaking point. He was considering telling the man that he wasn’t fine china and to just fuck him but he still knew it was important to Jensen to erase the pain of his time before.

Jared looked back with a frown as he felt the bed move. “Jen, what’s…” he stopped as he watched Jensen skim out of his jeans and briefs and felt his spit dry up. “Fuck.”

“That’s my plan, Jay,” Jensen smiled, winking at him as he reached for the bottle of lube to pour some in his hand to slick his hard, red and weeping cock up more before getting back between Jared’s legs. “You okay like this?”

They’d already discussed the condom issue when one night it just popped out of Jared’s mouth that if Jensen ever wanted to have sex with him and didn’t want to use one that it was fine. He was clean because while Justin didn’t always care about a lot of things he’d always wore one even though he said it didn’t matter since Jared couldn’t get knocked up.

“Jensen, I’m not a girl,” Jared retorted, body wired with need and he fought the desire to find friction for his dripping cock when he stilled at the feel of Jensen’s hard body aligning with his but instead of sharp pain and grunts he felt warm lips against his neck.

“No. You’re just the man I love,” Jensen murmured, letting his forehead rest against Jared’s shoulder a moment to center himself and then placed the mushroom head of his cock at the open but still tight hole to give a gentle nudge; groaning at the same time as Jared gasped out a moan. “So tight, Jay. I love you.”

It never failed to warm Jared to hear those words and to know Jensen meant them; that he wasn’t just saying them. “I…love you too,” he heard himself say, feeling a knot in his chest come loose and felt Jensen go still a moment before he leaned up to lift Jared’s face up to meet a slow deep kiss. “Jen…please…”

Jensen nodded, spreading his hand over Jared’s thigh while letting his other rest on his hip to urge him to stay still until he was fully sheathed inside tight heat that nearly had Jensen’s mind blowing right then. He fought the need to push in swiftly, feeling the tension in Jared as the tightness increased and backed off until he felt it was okay to move again. “You’re doing so damn good, Jared,” he told him, voice tight from fighting back the need that was coursing through him. “Just a little bit more.”

“Can…can I tell you something?” Jared knew he was starting to ramble but his mind was melting, his cock was hard and dripping a constant stream of precome now as he tried to focus on not coming just from feeling Jensen easing into him.

“Yeah,” Jensen split his focus between easing out and then back in to allow the tight muscles to take him slowly and listening to whatever Jared must think was important. He was honestly surprised the kid had the capacity to talk with how he was moving back against him to try to speed this process up. “What is it?”

“I…I…oh my God, you feel so good…I think in four years…with him…in all the times…he had sex I don’t think it took this long,” Jared’s thoughts were blurring as he felt his hips move back, wanting that feeling of burning pleasure to grow. He wanted the feeling that he’d felt on Jensen’s fingers when he felt Jensen suddenly move and then all his ability to think or move was gone as his eyes blurred. “Oh!”

“That’s because he didn’t do it to please you,” Jensen knew they were both about at the end of their endurance so he pulled out slightly to give one final solid roll of his hips that took him flush, hearing the moan of pleasure that escaped from Jared and then let the boy arch back against him since with every move his cock would hit Jared’s sweet spot to give him the pleasure that had been Jensen’s goal all along. “He never tried to find that spot inside you that would make you scream or…that’s my boy,” he reached up to card his fingers back through soft sweat damp hair to see glittering hazel eyes that were mostly all pupil by this point.

Jared was unaware of how he was moving back or how Jensen’s arm had wrapped around his chest to bring him back so his back pressed against Jensen’s hard chest. That position also assured that his prostate was being constantly touched and he swore it was like his nerves were being lit up from the inside. “Need to…Jensen...”

Jensen could feel the way Jared was tensing. He also could tell by the breathless moans and whimpers pleading to come that he’d reached his end. He adjusted his grip to allow his free hand to slide down his chest to gently close his fingers around Jared’s hard, angry looking cock to begin to stroke it smoothly from base to tip.

“Jen! My God!” his hand shot back to try to grab onto Jensen but found his hair too short to work with so he settled with digging his fingers into his thigh at the feelings surging through him with every move either of them made to the way he was sure he’d go crazy by Jensen’s hand moving over his too ready to come cock.

“I love you so much, Jared,” Jensen murmured against his jaw, teeth and lips moving over the strong line of Jared’s neck and jaw. “I’m proud of the young man that you’re becoming and that despite the pain you’ve faced that you trusted me to do this with you,” he kissed him deeply, letting it heat slowly. “Come for me now.”

Jared hadn’t been aware of how close he’d been to climaxing until those words were whispered in his ear along with a skilled fingernail trailing up the nerve on the underside and he came with a shout of Jensen’s name. He was lost in the sensation of an orgasm brought on by someone other than his own hand and swore nothing had ever felt like this before.

His hips were moving on their own because his thoughts were long gone by that point. He wasn’t sure to thrust back to meet Jensen’s hips when they came forward or if he wanted to move into the hand that was still stroking his cock to milk it and him for all they were worth when he suddenly felt something else and moaned softly. “Jen.”

Jensen had been focused on helping Jared through this climax. He could feel him moving in his arms and adjusted the speed and grip of his hand on the slowly softening cock when he suddenly felt those tight inner muscles suddenly clamp down on his cock when it moved inside and before Jensen could blink or let Jared know his own orgasm hit.

It had been a long time since he’d had a partner that made him feel like Jared did. There were times when Jensen still wondered if he would ever find someone to love that would love him and he knew as he felt himself come inside Jared, hearing him moan and whimper words of love that he had found that person now.

Jared had never asked much about his past or the abuse he had endured that gave him the knowledge to help Jared over his own hurdles. He’s shared a little just to let Jared understand that it hadn’t been his fault and he hadn’t deserved to be treated that way but as his hips gave another roll and he felt Jared’s body going limp he was glad that part of his life was over.

“Jay,” he kissed Jared’s cheek softly, hearing him whimper as his cock became too sensitive to touch and moved his hand away to support him as he watched gold flecked eyes roll back with a sigh and guessed the strength of actually climaxing during sex, of enjoying it had knocked Jared out for a few minutes.

Jensen was careful not to disturb Jared when he laid them both down on the bed. He closed his eyes to let the final aftershocks run through him and only then did he ease out, quick to soothe the whimper of dislike he heard at the loss. “Shh, I’m not leaving, Jay,” he whispered, carding his fingers back through Jared’s hair to see that his face was as relaxed as his body seemed to be. “I just have to grab a washcloth to clean us up a bit and some clothes and then I’ll hold you.”

By the time Jensen had wiped them both clean of sweat and come, tossed the rag back toward the bathroom, got them both dressed in light sweats and opened the door so Rex could come in later, he could see Jared’s lashes fluttering against his cheeks. “You waking up for me, Jared?” he asked, brushing his fingertips over Jared’s face to see a sleepy smile curve his lips. “Hey there, babe.”

Jared blinked, body spent and his brain still wasn’t alert but he welcomed the soft kiss Jensen gave as he stretched back out beside him on the bed. “Was that…I mean did we…?” he blushed as he tried to get his mouth to work in between soft kisses. “I liked that, Jen.”

“Yes, that’s what being made love to is supposed to be like and I’m glad you liked it,” Jensen’s lips curved into a loving smile, fingers gentle when they touched Jared. “Maybe we can do it more now since you liked it.”

“Yeah, definitely want more. After we have cold pizza in bed for breakfast,” Jared grinned, rubbing his eyes sleepily as he was brought closer into Jensen’s arms to be held tightly. He laid his head in the same spot that he seemed to prefer since he and Jensen had started sleeping together and could feel the constant touch of fingers running through his hair or down his arm. “I…love you, Jensen.”

Jensen understood what a step that was for Jared to take and swallowed the lump in his throat to smile. “I love you too, Jared,” he told him quietly.

The bedroom was quiet but just when Jensen thought Jared had fallen to sleep and was considering following him he heard a soft voice.

“Do you think I’m…good enough to try out for a big league team?”

“There is no doubt in my mind that you will blow their socks off when they see you pitch the first time,” Jensen assured him, tipping his head up to meet his eyes with a warm smile. “They will be offering you a contract on the spot and I will be with you no matter what.”

** 18 months later, New York City, NY: **

It hadn’t happened quite that fast since Jared had to go through five different try-outs before he was told to find an agent and get ready for the ride of his life but he’d only spent a month in the minors before he was called back up.

He’d been scared he’d have to hide who he was or his relationship with Jensen like one potential agent had told him he’d have to but he was glad that he kept looking for agents until he found one that understood what was important to Jared and had worked to get him a good contract as well as making it clear that Jared was gay, in an open relationship but wouldn’t make a spectacle of it or his team.

There had been some tension at first but once the manager and coaches got to know him, got to understand about him and met Jensen things smoothed over. That was good since Jared was usually too nervous to have to worry about anything else.

He wished Jensen could have made the trip to New York but understood that it had come up too fast to allow him to make the arrangements to reschedule clients and get a flight. They’d talked that morning and he’d gotten a text telling him that he’d do awesome but Jared still wished he could hear his boyfriend’s deep voice telling him that in person.

“Please, please don’t let me screw this up,” he whispered.

“You won’t. You’re going to do great.”

Jared’s eyes jerked up at the unexpected deep husky voice to feel his breath catch in his throat as he met sparkling deep green eyes as Jensen stood in the doorway of the locker room. “Jen,” he breathed.

“Hey, Jay,” Jensen smiled, stepping into the room to laugh as he folded his arms around Jared when he closed the distance between them in three steps. “You didn’t seriously think I’d miss being here with you for this night, did you?” he teased, laughing as Jared’s lips peppered his face with kisses. “First time I’ve been glad for a rain delay.”

“I’m so glad you’re here, Jen,” Jared was and just seeing Jensen, just feeling his hands rubbing over his back as they embraced let him start to relax. “I mean, I know they’ll be times you won’t be with me but…I really wanted someone from home in those stands tonight.”

Jensen reached up to push a stray strand of unruly hair behind Jared’s ear to smile. “I’ll be with you when I can be and when I can’t be you’ll know that I’ll be cheering you on in front of a TV while Danneel and Chris shout about poor umpire calls,” he glanced back over his shoulder before shooting Jared a wink. “I’m hoping they don’t do it live and in person since that would be embarrassing.”

“What?” Jared blinked when the door pushed open to let Danneel Harris poke her head in with a smile. “Dani?”

“An usher just came to tell Jared they need him in the bullpen to finish warming up and Chris has dragged Chad to find our seats so finish sucking the kid’s tongue and let him do what we came here to see him do,” she told Jensen while winking at the stunned pitcher. “Remember not to rely only on your fastball. You have a wicked slider so change up.”

Jared was stunned that not only Jensen had come from Houston to see him pitch but also their friends. It was still hard for him to accept having people who cared for him but he’d learned that he had them and he would never forget that.

“You brought…” he felt his eyes burn suddenly, turning his face into the hand that reached up to brush over his cheek. “I love you so much, Jensen,” he moved into the embrace again before stepping back to shake a deep breath and picked up his glove. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Jensen asked as they walked up the ramp together.

“For helping me learn to trust and then to love,” Jared glanced down to grip the hand that he was holding tightly. “For helping me build up the ability to do those things and to get to this point.”

Jensen leaned up to give one more kiss before he headed off to the boxseats. “I just showed you what you deserved to have. You did the rest, Jay,” he winked as the pitching coach let out a shout to hurry it up. “Go show these New Yorkers what a Texas boy can do and after you win…I’ll show you the other surprise I have for you back at the hotel.”

“Yes, sir,” Jared laughed, nerves settling as he stepped back into the bullpen. He was confident he could do this and would do this. He was also confident that he’d make his team and his friends proud. He glanced to the pitching coach with a grin. “Let’s do this.”

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for your patience and I hope you enjoyed both stories. Look for more soon.


End file.
